


Disobedience.

by SparkyLulu



Series: Consider... Master Copia. [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Master/Pet, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Punishment, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: Disobedient pets get punished.





	Disobedience.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble/imagine/consider about Master Copia and his pet, this time featuring his Nameless Ghouls.

You were talking to Dewdrop, small talk leading to each of you playfully teasing each other. It's nothing really serious but it's pretty obvious you're both enjoying it, feeling quite aroused by the whole situation. That's when the Cardinal overhears you, surprising both of you in the middle of exchanging some pretty dirty comments. Copia walks towards you and places a hand on your waist, half hugging you close. He turns to Dewdrop and orders him to fetch the rest of the ghouls because all of you were having an urgent... _Meeting._

Once you are left alone, the Cardinal turns to you and looks at you, straight in the eyes, his white one piercing through your very soul. "Hope you are aware of what implies to be mine and no-one elses, _pet,"_   he growls. By the look on his face and the seriousness of his voice, you know you're in some _big_ trouble.

 

*

 

By the time Dew comes back with the rest of the ghouls as requested, they're all surprised by the sight in front of them. Copia has you standing in the middle of the room completely naked with your legs spread and your hands clasped to your back, your gaze lowered. He addresses his ghouls next.

"I think you're wondering why I summoned you here to this... gathering _._ You see, one of you has misbehaved and has dared to flirt with that which is _mine_ and is currently on display..." You are well aware he's objectifying you on purpose to make you remember your place. "Dewdrop, will you be kind enough to come nearer?"

Dew has no choice but to obey, especially since he has already upset the Cardinal once. Copia makes him stand right in front of you with merely a couple of feet separating both of you. You can't see the look on his face but you know he's uncomfortable because of the way he's shifting himself.

Copia walks behind you and his gloved hands roam all over your body, his grip hard on you. "See _this?"_ He says to the ghouls. _"This is **mine..."**_ A slap in your ass accentuates his words. "I hope this demonstration serves as a reminder for _all_ of you."

It doesn't take long for him to start fucking you in front of the ghouls, a hand keeping your own clasped in your back, another hand gripping your ass. The ghouls shift uncomfortably as they watch, Dew being the most uncomfortable of them all. You manage to see the erection strained in his pants, his legs parted to give him a bit more room, and his hands firmly clasped behind him, restraining himself from either jerking off or trying to touch you, knowing that neither actions would be approved by Copia. The Cardinal releases your arms and you feel like you would fall face down due to the sheer force in his thrusts if it wasn't for his firm grip on your hips. His voice is surprisingly steady.

"C'mon, _**slut,**_ hold onto your _dear_ Dew."

You do as he says, pulling the ghoul closer to you, feeling the fire radiating from him.

"That's right. Let him be as close as he cans to that which he will never have because it's _**mine."**_


End file.
